


Love Letters

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt John Watson, Johnlock Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John is in Afghanistan he starts writing letters to Sherlock and Sherlock writes back, until one day the letters from John stop coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Short belonging to 'Falling in Love'   
> Some people asked me to write a sequel to Falling in Love and this is the second short as a sort of sequel to that fic.

Dear Sherlock,

Yes I know we are texting a lot but I can’t really say what I want to say in such a short message. Plus I’m bored out of my skull at the moment so that’s why I’m writing you. No, that’s not true really. I miss you. God how I miss you! I miss everything about you! I miss your luscious curls, your gorgeous cheekbones, your smirk and the way you’re raising your eyebrow now when you’re reading this I so imagine. I miss how you put your coat collar up; I miss your pacing up and down wearing the floorboards out even though that annoys me when I’m in the room. Oh to be in the room with you now!

What are you doing now at this moment? Are you with Greg having a pint or with Molly at the morgue? Did you have your first case yet? How exciting it must be to become a consulting detective! So Greg really is a police officer now? Or is he still learning to be an inspector detective as he always said he would? I feel like I’m missing out on everything in your life now I’m here in the desert. It’s challenging to say the least and they keep me on my toes but still… I do feel sometimes like I shouldn’t have left at all like I should have stayed with you. It’s scary sometimes when there’s a soldier coming back with bits blown off but this is what I’ve signed up for right?

I don’t want to talk about it now. I miss you. The blokes are all talking about their girlfriends and I can’t even talk about you here. All I can say I have someone waiting for me back in England when they keep asking. I want to kiss those full lips of yours and make a mess of your curls with my hands. I want to hold you tight and never let you go. I want to hug you and make love to you, I miss you Sherlock!

Oh dear, they need me, someone’s come back wounded again. Gotta run!

Love John

\----

Dear John,

How does one start a letter like this? Are we writing love letters now? You know I’m not good at those! Greg told me he sent you some biscuits so that you wouldn’t forget our English delicacies. See? I should’ve thought of that. But the truth is; I’ve been a mess the first few months when you were gone. I didn’t want to say that but there you have it. For God’s sake John, be careful out there! I don’t think I could take it if something would happen with you.  
My annoying older brother is keeping an eye on me, afraid as he is that I am falling apart and taking substances not to feel. But I won’t, don’t worry. I want to feel, I want to feel how lost I am without you, I want to feel that feeling again, how you make me feel inside. I want to feel the pain and the happiness I felt of a simple letter or maybe not so simple at all. I am a complex man, John and some people say I am a cold person even. But you have managed to make me into a person who has all these feelings all of a sudden and it is very complicated to handle those. Thank god for Molly and Greg! They keep me busy all the time. But you, you John Watson, you keep me right! You have changed me like no one ever could have. So don’t you dare get yourself killed or worse there! Promise me!

Sherlock

\----

Sweet gorgeous Sherlock,

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of every day's

Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love with a passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, -- I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life! -- and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

That poem of Elizabeth Barret Browning has always touched me and after reading your letter it came to me again. Oh Sherlock, do not worry so much about me. Yes I am in Afghanistan which is not the safest place to be right now, but I am careful and I am a medic so not on the most dangerous places all the time.

You did make me laugh though; ‘So don’t you dare get yourself killed or worse there’ or worse? What’s worse than being killed, Sherlock? Honestly I was laughing so hard my mates here all were wondering why I was laughing, and don’t you ever, ever call yourself a cold man! If anything you are the most loving man I’ve ever met!

I do know you are worried, I am too but about you. Please don’t be. Think about the time I will be home again.  
I love you Sherlock.

Love John.

\----

Dear John,

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

Well, as long as we’re quoting sonnets…

But John I am calm or should I say, calmer, reading your letter. They truly help me. I am glad you thought of it. I hope you are well? I have been busy. Two murders in one week and the London police obviously couldn’t solve them without my help. Greg convinced them I could be of assistance but it needed ‘some’ convincing apparently. Oh, right you don’t know this yet! You’ll never guess who are working in the same department as Greg is! Sally and that Anderson chap from college. (I always keep forgetting his first name) Strange fellow with even stranger eyes, reminds me of a needy puppy but a creepy one. Anyway, Molly will be here in a few so that we can drive together to the morgue and check on the last body they found. Wish you were here to help John! Isn’t it exciting!

SH

\----

Dear Sherlock,

Gosh, Sherlock I am of course very happy for you that it’s going so well for you but I couldn’t feel but be disappointed about the short letter. Don’t you miss me? I do miss you! Loads! It’s hard you know being here so far away from everyone and everything. But I must say that being the only doctor here it’s never boring anymore. The last doctor has gone home for a leave so I’m all they’ve got. Damn do I sound needy? I do, don’t I!? I don’t want too, but goddammit Sherlock I miss you! I want us to have amazing sex just here right now! I don’t give a damn who knows, who sees (well don’t mean that of course) I just want you, your body, you’re arms around me, your hands touching me. I need you Sherlock.

Oh bollocks, they need me again. I’ll be back!

\--

Mr. Holmes, I am sorry to inform you that Dr. John Watson has been shot in the shoulder. There will be a formal letter send to you but I know John was writing to you regularly over the past years so I took it upon myself to inform you. He is in hospital here for the moment but will be shipped home to England ASAP. I was one of his mates here and I thought you would want to know this.

Kind regards,

Sergeant Hatfield

\----

Sergeant Hatfield,

Thank you for your letter attached to John’s last letter. I appreciate it very much. I hope it didn’t get you into too much trouble sending this.

Regards, Sherlock Holmes

\----

Dear John,

You scared the hell out of me! Did I almost lose you there? Please say you are on your way back to me! You know I will never send this letter to you, but I need to do something! I feel that my last letter was so inadequate, I failed you. I disappointed you and that I won’t ever be able to make up to you. You could have died right then and there and that last letter would have been the last thing on your mind. I couldn’t have lived with myself knowing that. I am sorry John. I am insufficient, not worthy to be your partner, lover or what kind of name you would give us. Mycroft is right, I am letting everyone in my life down, I always have and I always will. I thought it would be different with us but I did it again. Driving a wedge between me and people I care about. Don’t get me wrong John I do care about you and when I say care I mean love of course. It’s just hard for me to express my feelings.  
John, please be alright. They say you’re being moved to St. Bart’s any day now but I haven’t heard anything other than the letter I got from Sergeant Hatfield. I think Harry got the official letter or your parents. Mycroft is looking into the matter now if you believe it. But still, I haven’t slept since I found out and probably won’t until you’re back home.

Waiting in agony,

Love Sherlock

\----

Dear Sherlock,

We got the official letter for John’s transfer to St. Bart’s for next Monday. Mum and dad can’t be bothered to go but I will. They’re still angry at him for joining plus the whole ‘oh mum, dad, I have a boyfriend’ didn’t help before he left either. It doesn’t matter he’s injured apparently although mum’s crying her eyes out and dad is quieter than ever. Anyway, I will hope to see you Monday at St. Bart’s.

Love, Harry

\----

Dear Harry,

Thank you for letting me know. Of course I will be there! Text me the time and I will see you there. I will be very grateful to have him back home again soon. I will not go into the parent thing because I already feel at fault about a lot of things. Adding this one to the list I think. Well, see you Monday.

Sherlock

\----

Mr. Holmes,

You do not know me (yet) but I am John’s mother. I am sorry I haven’t met you yet but my husband you see… well maybe you don’t. Ever since John told us he was in love with a man he didn’t want anything more to do with John. I did, he’s my son after all, but he forbade me to. I am sorry Mr. Holmes for letting him do so. Please, when you see John, will you explain to him that I love him no matter what? Will you allow me to visit him and meet you in spite of my husband’s feelings? I really want to see my son Mr. Holmes and keep my marriage. Please don’t judge me. It is a difficult situation as Harriet probably has told you. I will come by the hospital and if you do not want me there Mr. Holmes I will understand that. Please, do not write back as my husband might read it. Thank you for your understanding.

Kind regards,

Mrs. Watson

\----

Sherlock,

I am happy to inform you John’s plane landed safely a few hours earlier than anticipated. Our department took over at the airport and brought him safely to St. Bart’s and took care of a private room as well. A taxi will be there momentarily to take you to hospital.

Mycroft

\----

John,

Here I am, sitting at your side, waiting for you to wake up. I’m scared still. I need you to look at me, to acknowledge the bond between us. I don’t dare disturb you, wake you up. There’s so much I need to tell you… I love you. SH

\----

John,

You woke up and even though you were in a lot of pain you seemed happy to see me, Harry and your mother. You need to stay in hospital for a few weeks but John, I’m so happy you’re back! You can’t imagine how happy I am! I need to make amends. I know you probably think I don’t, but it feels like that to me, I let people down whose hopes and expectations are higher. But that will come later when you’re home again. John, I love you. I am hurting when you are hurting but I will help you overcome this.

Love Sherlock


End file.
